Journey Of The Dragon
by JessiChi
Summary: Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik, and Yami Malik(kinda...) have been thrown into another dimension and now they have to find a way home.
1. Colors Of Confinement

*Normal thought*  
  
/Any Hikari's telepathic thought/  
  
//Any Yami's telepathic thought//  
  
"Speech"  
  
Hikari = Light  
  
Yami = Dark  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A mid-teen boy with a little past shoulder length spiky white hair was walking   
down the sidewalk. He had on a white longsleeve shirt with a blue stripe on each  
arm and blue collar, he had blue jeans and sneakers too. The teen seemed relaxed   
and at ease, watching as he passed people and glancing at the posters tacked to   
telephone poles. His brown eyes glanced back to look at another boy following him.  
  
The second boy was, in physical appearance, almost completely identical to the   
first. A Slight change in hair style and sharper eyes were the only difference.  
This one was wearing a black shirt under a long sleeve jacket that flared and   
almost reached his knees, the jacket was white and had many black stripes,   
he wore blue jeans as well. This teen seemed to take absolutely no notice to   
his surroundings, walking in silence and only changing course if he was going  
to collide with something or if the boy infront of him made a turn.  
  
"Bakura! Both of you!" A a small boy cried. This one had tri-colored hair,   
blonde, black, and red. It was spiked up and to the sides. He was about   
fourteen years old, wearing a white shirt, longsleeve blue jacket, blue   
pants, and sneakers He ran up to the two, skidding to a stop.  
  
"Hey Yugi, where's Yami?" The first of the 'Bakura's asked.  
  
"He decided to stay home, though if he'd known your Yami was coming he   
probably would've been here faster then me." Yugi laughed.  
  
Yami Bakura up until now had been silent. "Tell that arrogant Pharaoh   
that anytime he wants to duel me I'll be here." He said smoothly.  
  
"Yami!" Bakura sighed, accepting the fact that his and Yugi's Yamis would   
never get along.  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura pretended to be innocent.  
  
Yugi was standing there grinning, *It's great that Bakura and his Yami are   
finally friends!* He thought happily.  
  
Both Bakuras turned to Yugi. "Where are the Maliks?" They asked.  
  
"They're meeting us at the theater." Yugi replied.  
  
"Alright then let's get going."  
  
As they set off for the theater together, Yami Bakura kept feeling something   
on the edge of senses.  
  
He stopped when suddenly everything around him went black. He turned every   
way but could see nothing but the darkness, in a way it reminded him of   
the Shadow Realm. Suddenly the dark ground infront of him parted to make   
way for a long red serpentine form to burst out of.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up to see a great red dragon hovering just above and   
to the front of him. It was red completely, red scales, red claws,   
red wings, red fangs, and red eyes. The Yami shuddered slightly as he took   
notice of the fangs and eyes. Wait a minute....since when had he been scared?  
The dragon let out a tremendous roar before disappearing.  
  
"Yami? Yami?" He opened his eyes to see Bakura and Yugi standing over him   
looking worried.  
  
"Are you alright Yami? You passed out." His light questioned.  
  
"I'm.....fine." He replied slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes!" Yami Bakura replied more Irritated.  
  
He accepted Bakura's help to his feet and they walked on in silence.  
Yugi was leading and Bakura was trailing behind incase his Yami decided   
to collapse again.  
  
//What did that vision mean?//  
  
Bakura stared, his Yami had been careless and that thought had slipped   
into their telepathic link.   
  
*He had a vision? So that's why he passed out! Wonder what he   
saw..I won't question him though, I mean if it was something bad he'd   
tell me right? Right?* Bakura made sure these thoughts did not go into the link.  
  
The Yami and the Hikari both stopped thinking as they reached the theater.  
  
"Where are they?" Yami Bakura asked, faking annoyance.  
  
"They said they'd be here." Yugi checked his watch.  
  
Ten minutes or so went by before they started getting really annoyed.  
  
"We're going to miss the movie!" Yugi complained.  
  
"When I get my hands on those two!" Yami Bakura threatened.  
  
They waited another five minutes before decided to go in without the other two boys.  
  
"Oh well it's their loss." The three agreed.  
  
After the movie The Bakuras bade farewell to Yugi and set of on the course for home.  
Yami Bakura was back to pondering over the vision again, and in his lack of   
attention he managed to trip over a curb and be introduced to the pavement   
once more, although since this time he was conscious, it hurt more.  
  
"Are you okay?" His light asked for the second time that day.  
  
"Yes. Just thinking."  
  
*Wow, that vision must really be really bothering him if he isn't even   
paying attention to where he's going. Usually it's impossible for him to   
trip, slip, or run into anything.* Bakura thought.  
  
As they continued walking and kept up a steady train of thought, neither   
of them noticed the shadow spreading across the pavement almost nicking   
their heels as they walked.  
  
They stopped in unison as their senses suddenly screamed 'Danger!' but it was too  
late, the shadow swept beneath their feet and they plunged into unknown.  
  
The two boys stared around in awe. There were bright colors everywhere and in   
every shade and shape imaginable.  
  
Bakura reached out to touch a river of light blue that flowed past his right side.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked turning to his Yami.  
  
"I don't know." Was the reply.  
  
As their eyes swept the colors around them both pairs rested on an unusually dark  
spot. Dark green, dark blue, dark red, dark purple, dark grey, black, it seemed that  
that one spot had the only dark colors of the entire place.  
  
They turned to each other and silently agreed to check it out.  
So they floated over and tried to peer through the color.  
  
Since they were on opposite sides of the dark oval Yami Bakura didn't see what  
his light did. "Malik!" He yelled in surprise.  
  
"What?!" His Yami came to his side to look too.  
  
The Egyptian boy with long blonde hair was indeed inside this strange dark oval.  
He had eyes closed and seemed to be unconscious. A single layer of transparent red  
was wrapped smugly around his body inside the hollow oval.  
  
*Red? Why does this seem to remind me of my vision?*  
  
"Malik! Wake up!" They tried to awaken him but failed.  
  
Bakura tried to knock on the glass but as soon as his hand made contact a jolt of  
pain shot through his body and his Yami had to catch him as he fell.  
  
"Are you okay?" It was his turn to ask this question today.  
  
Bakura took a second before saying "I'm okay.."  
  
"How do you think he got here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Same way as us." Was the reply.  
  
"How do you think he got in THERE?" Bakura asked again,  
  
"THAT way!" Yami Bakura exclaimed as suddenly as a ribbon of red came out of   
nowhere headed for them.  
  
They both managed to get out of the way but barely, and when it did a U-turn Bakura  
wasn't so lucky, he got snagged around his right ankle and the ribbon rapidly wound  
it's way around his body and he stopped moving.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami Bakura got no response but he didn't have time to worry about Bakura  
because the same thing was about to happen to him.  
  
He dodged the ribbon and he turned in his dodge so he could see the ribbon make it's  
U-turn, but then another one wrapped around his upper body in a bind, the first  
one hit as well and soon he too was completely covered.  
  
His senses seemed to overload as soon as the ribbons touched him, and soon he had   
blacked out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hopefully this chapter was longer then my average (which is about seven hundred   
words). If you want me to continue please say so, otherwise why should I even bother?  
I'm also sorry if the lines are messed up but lately I've been having to use text  
format instead of word document so it's a bit stranger. 


	2. Lost Freedom And Lost Privacy

*Normal Thoughts*  
  
/Bakura to Yami Bakura/  
  
//Yami Bakura to Bakura//  
  
~Malik to Yami Malik~  
  
*~Yami Malik to Malik~*  
  
"Speech"  
  
****************** Scene change  
  
Hikari = Light  
  
Yami = Dark  
  
Akifa = Supposedly Yami Bakura's Egyptian name, I may refer to him as this sometimes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bakura! Bakura wake up!" Someone was shaking him.  
  
"Wha..?" He opened his eyes to see his blonde friend seeming perfectly fine.  
  
"Malik! You're okay!" Bakura hugged him.  
  
"And you seem to be too." Malik replied smiling as Bakura let go.  
  
"Where are we now?" Bakura asked as he looked around.  
  
There were vines, Hugh leaves growing on stalks, tall trees that went way up,   
perfectly green grass, and small flowers. When Bakura had sat back from hugging  
Malik he had plunged both of his hands into some water. Turning around he saw a small  
waterfall about half his height flowing over some slick and shiny stones.  
  
"Looks like some kind of rain forest or jungle or something." Malik answered as he too  
looked around as Bakura removed his hands from the stream.  
  
"How would you know? I thought they only had deserts in Egypt." Bakura joked lightly.  
  
"Just because I come from Egypt doesn't mean I can't watch movies." Malik was still   
smiling as Bakura laughed at the answer.  
  
Suddenly Bakura remembered something "Where's Yami?!"  
  
"Yami? Your Yami? I haven't seen him, this place is so big I was lucky to find you."  
Malik said.  
  
/Yami? Yami?/ Bakura called through the link.  
  
//Bakura! Now you answer me! I was beginning to think you died or something!// Came the  
response.  
  
/I'm not dead, thanks for worrying though./  
  
//Hmph.//  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//I don't know, all this green stuff looks the same. Can you tell me where YOU are?//  
  
/Yes. Malik and I are by a stream./  
  
//Malik's with you?//  
  
/Yeah I'll tell him asked about him./  
  
//Bakura!//  
  
/Okay Okay. So how are we going to find each other?/  
  
//You said you were by a stream?//  
  
/Yeah, why?/  
  
//Well I am too, it might be the same one. The only question is, am I upstream or  
downstream to you?//  
  
/Good question, and I think I've got the answer. Stay there!/  
  
//Wh-// Bakura had cut the link before his Yami could even finish that last word.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
//Wh-//  
  
Akifa hadn't even had time to finish that single word, much less his entire question.  
  
He swore lightly as he wondered what kind of strange plan for finding him his Hikari  
may have hatched now.  
  
Sighing he plopped down and took a look at his surroundings. It all looked the same to  
him. Trees, grass, plants, flowers, vines, so much vegetation like this was rare in   
Ancient Egypt, he wondered if it was now. How much had his home changed in the last   
couple thousand years?  
  
"Yami!" Akifa jerked his head up as his Hikari and Malik ran into view.  
Bakura was holding out the Millennium ring.  
  
//Why didn't I think of that?//  
  
"I don't know, why didn't you think of it?" Akifa started then realized his thought had  
leaked into their link, he chose to ignore his light's question.  
  
*Why are some of my thoughts-* //-leaking into our link?//  
  
/What's leaking into our link?/  
  
*He heard half-* //-of it...//  
  
/What?/  
  
//My thoughts are slipping into the link...this is an invasion of my privacy!!//  
  
/S-Sorry.../  
  
//It's..not your fault.//  
  
Bakura smiled slightly, that was definitely something his Yami wouldn't have said   
before.  
  
Malik was standing off to the side, recognizing the signs of a Hikari-Yami   
conversation. *Wonder what they're talking about?*  
Suddenly Malik snapped to attention. *Yami! Oh no I forgot all about him!*  
  
~Yami!~  
  
*~Been wondering when you'd think of me.~*  
  
~Sorry! It's just that things have been-~  
  
*~Strange?~* Yami Malik interrupted.  
  
~Yes.~  
  
*~I Figured. It's not TOO often I get sealed inside the Millenium Rod.~*  
  
Malik laughed out loud and in his head, startling Bakura and Akifa into breaking their  
link.  
  
"Oh! Malik! We forgot about you!" Bakura apologized.  
  
"And I forgot about my Yami." Malik grinned lopsidedly before heading back to his   
mind conversation.  
  
~So you're sealed in?~  
  
*~Yes.~*  
  
~That bites..~  
  
*~Yes it does.~*  
  
~So what am I supposed to do?~  
  
*~I don't know, just don't you dare lose me or the next person to use the rod will be  
hunting you down!~*  
  
~Yessir!~ Malik grinned again.  
  
*~Now why don't you find a way to bail those two white-haired buddies of ours out of   
this mess hm?~*  
  
~You bet!~ Malik smiled. He closed the link and refocused on reality to find that Akifa  
was gone.  
  
"Um Bakura?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Malik?"  
  
"Where's your Yami?" Malik knew the answer but just wanted to make sure.  
  
"He went inside the ring because it was the only way for him to block his thoughts from  
me." Bakura replied.  
  
Malik decided he'd ask about that later. "Tell him to come back out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see something.."  
  
/Yami....Malik wants you./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/He said he wants to see something./  
  
Malik sighed in relief as Akifa appeared in a spout of gold light.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped, irritated.  
  
"My Yami said he's sealed inside the rod, I thought you might be too if you returned  
but it seems not." Malik tried to clear things up.  
  
"So your Yami is sealed away and my Yami is losing his privacy?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean losing his privacy?" Malik asked back.  
  
"I'm starting to hear his thoughts, right now I can only hear half of them though. But  
when he goes inside the ring I can't hear him unless he uses the link on purpose."   
Bakura said as his Yami went back into the ring.  
  
"Well this certainly is strange." Malik sighed.  
  
Bakura agreed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry if this chapter went nowhere but atleast you can't say I didn't update right?  
Should I continue this story or not? The answer to that question is in your hands!  
  
Over and out,  
-Jessi 


End file.
